User blog:Luxionmk2/Researching Efficient Fusing
So I'm constantly grinding the special map, The Iron-Fisted Lady, in an attempt to capture a Lord, Anima or Breaker Boxer Nemia. The only one I've gotten is an Oracle, which is one of her weaker forms. In my opinion, Oracle makes her a more fragile glass cannon, and Guardian is even worse. In the process, I'm piling up scores of Mandragoras. I used them to boost my Succubus to BB Lv 10... and now I'm funneling all these extras into my Vine Pike Lance to slowly get him to MAX Level. Unfortunately, each full fuse session is costing upwards of 15K Zel! There's got to be a better way to use these units and to use my Zel more efficiently. I always had this feeling that the slime units, like Mossy and Glowy, are the key to efficient fusing. They evolve at Level 10 (low and cheap) and only cost 1,000 Zel to do so. So I went off to test my theory, all the while trying to get Boxer Nemia. 1-star slime units are easy to capture. Leveling them to 10 to evolve was trickier, since you want the *right mix* so that you don't overshoot the needed XP and waste resources. The goal is to use 2493 XP worth of units. Generally, you'll probably be farming the Earth Nymph (or other Nymph units that correspond to your element). 3 Nymphs and 1 Level 4 1-star unit will suffice. This equates to 1,100 Zel. However, since I'm dealing with Mandragoras, ten Level 4 Mandragoras gets me to max Level 10, at the cost of 8,000 Zel. Now, long story short, I found that evolving the Mossy to King Mossy is NOT worth it. King Mossy levels up on par to other 2-star units and provides the same XP when fused (actually a bit less). It's actually better to capture 2-star units outright and use those as fodder... saving you the Nymph, 1,000 Zel and the 2493 XP worth of units to get to the evolution part. However, as a result of this experiment, I did discover something else! A Max Level 10 slime unit will provide over 2,000 XP to a unit of the same element (base 1360+). The Level 10 King Mossy only provides about 1,800 XP, and as stated earlier, much more work and XP went into the King Mossy. So why should a player invest 1,000-8,000 Zel and burn 2,500 XP worth of units to create a slime worth only 2,000 XP? For saving Zel with high level fusing! # Cleans up unit space, turning ten Mandragoras into a single unit is worth the 8K Zel and 500 XP loss. # Fusing those ten Level 4 Mandragoras into my Level 20 Vine Pike Lance would cost 24,000 Zel, and I would get 2,520 XP. The cost of fusing the Level 10 Mossy would be 11,000 Zel, for 2,047 XP - that's 8,000 Zel from fusing the ten Mandragoras into the Mossy, and another 3,000 to fuse that into the Vine Pike Lance. #* Math breaks down into 9.5 Zel per point of XP in the first scenario, and 5.4 Zel per point of XP when "investing" in the Mossy. #* The cost-savings will increase when fusing into a higher level unit! In the case of a Level 70 Gun God Douglas, the Mandragoras will cost 37K to fuse (or 14.7 Zel/XP) while the Mossy only costs 16,000 Zel (or 7.8 Zel/XP). If you're not into saving space, but looking to create an army of slimy fusing fodder, the idea is to fuse 2,493 XP worth of units with as few units as possible. A Metal Ghost will shortcut this plenty, but metal units are better used with Dark element units for maximum efficiency, in my opinion. Nymphs are plentiful and easy to farm. Notes * It seems that max level units provide an XP bonus, otherwise a Level 10 Mossy shouldn't provide more XP than a Level 10 King Mossy. * I have two Level 10 Mossys, and each provides different XP when fused. The reason is that more XP went into one than the other. Brave Frontier keeps track of total XP and excess XP used in fusing is not wasted. Is there a benefit to this? I'll fuse a Metal King into a Level 9 Mossy that is a few XP shy of Level 10 and see what the resulting Mossy yields. Feb 12th, 2014 Update I overfused my Level 9 Mossy with a Metal King. With only 39 XP needed, that's 10,973 XP over. What did my Level 10 Mossy provide when fused with an Earth element unit? ::8,614 XP That extra 10,973 only translated into 6,567 XP. So this proves that the amount of XP used in fusing, despite going over, contributes to how much XP the unit provides when used as fusing fodder. Fusing additional units into the Max Level 10 Mossy does not provide any additional benefit. It would be pretty broken to be able to use a Level 10 unit as an XP bank otherwise :) Category:Admin posts